ABC: Black and White
by BebePanda401
Summary: Bianca and Cheren shared so many moments growing up, it was impossible to write them all down. Yet, some significant ones always shined through in their memories. -Cheren/Bianca


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
_**Story Title**_:_ ABC: Black and White_  
_**Rating:**_ '_K+'_  
_**A/N:**_ _Okay! So, I have previously written an 'ABC' sentence format for another fandom in the past, but lately I've been wondering if I should write a Pokemon themed one. And I am! This focuses on, yes, Cheren and Bianca/Bel. I don't know what it is with this pairing, but I love the two of them together! They just suit one another really well, and I'm constantly craving more and more fluffy goodness for the two of them! And plus, the two **ARE **going to appear in the Black/White sequels! I AM SO EXCITED! Anyway, please enjoy these sentences of candy-floss!_

* * *

**_~ABC: Black and White~_**

**-A for Antidote-  
**Was the first thing that she gave him when they first became Pokemon trainers- unknown to her, he never used it. He wanted to treasure everything he gained from her, be it physical or emotional.

**-B for Buried-  
**All he could do was be a shoulder to cry on, as she allowed her precious starter to rest within the ground.

**-C for Catch-  
**"Cheren! I wasn't ready! Throw it to me again!" Bianca insisted he chuck her the ball again, so that she could catch it. Cheren sighed, as he threw the ball again, making it a total of 431 that she had failed to catch it. _'This will be a long day...'_

**-D for Dance-  
**Despite his inferior knowledge on near enough everything that had ever existed, Cheren was equivalent to a drunken Aipom when he set foot on the dance floor. Giggling, Bianca was relieved that she could finally teach _him _something new.

**-E for Equal-  
**Throughout all their hardships, Bianca always felt second-best to Cheren. Needless to say, she always wanted to be someone he could be proud of, to call a _true _rival, but it had all ended in tears. Getting out a plain-white handkerchief, he wiped her watery eyes and said softly, "You fool. I'm always trying to catch up to _you._"

**-F for Fluster-  
**"So, rumour has it that Bianca _really _wants you for her eighteenth birthday. You planning on covering yourself with pink icing, pretty boy?" His female brown-haired rival said smugly. Cheren spat out his lemonade and glared at her, his face as pink as the strawberry milkshake she was drinking, and all too knowing look on her face as he grumbled in embarrassment.

**-G for Gift-  
**Even to this day, Bianca's presence in his life felt like a gift. A tremendously beautiful gift that he never wanted to play with, afraid he would break it's fragile outside if touched too much.

**-H for Hatch-  
**She noticed the slight shimmer in his childlike eyes, as four-year old Cheren and Bianca watched a Pokemon egg hatch for the first time.

**-I for Irresponsible-  
**"Are you an idiot Bianca? You could have killed yourself! Why do you have to be so stupid, so...so...irresponsible all the time?" He lectured, as she just chanted mumbled words of sorrow. Letting a breath of relief, he wrapped his arms around her, adding a warm, "I'm glad your safe, however."

**-J for Jacket-  
**When a slight breeze caused Bianca's ivory skin to peak and form goosebumps, Cheren did the thing that any chivalrous gentleman would do- he wrapped his blue jacket around her shoulders, and making the fair maiden's cheeks prep with a light blush.

**-K for Kindness-  
**The raven-haired trainer was always stunned at how _kind _Bianca could act towards anyone, even a Team Plasma member.

**-L for Laugh-  
**She found herself feeling highly flustered, yet happy when Cheren finally understood her humour, and gave out a rather tempting chuckle.

**-M for Mayhem-  
**Cheren found himself face-to-face with hell, as he turned away from Bianca's raging Father, as he ranted on about how children take relationships too fast these days. It wasn't his fault that book was there, and he ended up on top of her! And it wasn't his fault they accidentally felt their lips brush either!

**-N for Never-  
**She gave a sad smile, before departing from the ferry. As she looked on at her region, she shed one tear for the love that could never be.

**-O for Open-  
**Like a book, he hid all emotions from the world when closed. But when opened, his creativity and love for simplicity would bloom into life, especially to the one person whom was the catalyst in his elation.

**-P for Prod-  
**As she continued to poke him and ask about him taking her to Nimbasa city for the annual Christmas fair, he began to get highly irritated. Once more, she mentioned how Touya could take her- and promptly shut her up by connecting their lips. As he pulled away from a rather stunned Bianca, he pointed upwards. "Mistletoe. I had to."

**-Q for Question-  
**She would ask, he would answer- an endless cycle. He didn't mind, not ever. He was happy he could help her in some way.

**-R for Rain-  
**Onlookers just passed by, as they saw a couple dancing in the rain, both of them smiling and laughing, allowing their youth to shine through brilliantly within the raindrops that kissed their faces.

**-S for Sleep-  
**When she woke up with his jacket placed around her, she smiled and leaned against his chest, sharing her warmth in their dreams.

**-T for Temper-  
**As sweet and kind as she may be, Cheren could honestly say he was terrified when Bianca got angry, for she would listen to nobody.

**-U for Umbreon-  
**Bianca described an Umbreon as the perfect Pokemon version of Cheren- always hiding within the shadows of the night and overwhelmed with pride, yet still part of a loving family and doing anything to protect them.

**-V for Vanity-  
**Cheren could only thank Arceus that vanity was the one aspect that Bianca lacked- seeing Touko berate Touya like that for calling her hair 'frizzy' was a horrifying sight he never wished to see again.

**-W for War-  
**They were two innocent kids, dragged into their Father's war. Yet, with eachother's help, they managed to survive each day.

**-X for Xxx-  
**As a kid, her little 'xxx' at the end of each letter she sent him didn't bother him much. Now that he was a hormonal teenager, he began to feel slightly nervous at these symbols- was it an implication of some kind? When he asked her, she merely smiled and pecked him on the cheek, telling him not to be so hasty.

**-Y for Yearn-  
**It was daunting to Touko- both of her rivals yearned for eachother, yet they were too **stupid **to realize they both loved one another! Getting out her bow and arrow, she declared, "Time to go cupid bitches."

**-Z for Zero-  
**Despite their prominent differences, they never once thought about breaking the love they had come to share.

* * *

_**A/N: **F*ck yes, I love 'Y'. Epic Touko bitches. ^^ Please review!_


End file.
